Love You Forever
by Yamikarih
Summary: "Would you love me even after a hundred years?" Based from the manga "The Centennial Brier and the Oblivious Princess" I read in the Arcana Anthology Volume 16 starring Chrome(Nagi) and Mukuro
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The original story "The Centennial Brier and the Oblivious Princess" belongs to Akazaki Mutsumi and I do not own the characters since KHR belongs to Amano Akira**

**Pairings: 6996..Enjoy!**

* * *

You are lying down on the bed sleeping peacefully with all the rose petals scattered around you as I sat down on the side of the bed so that I will not wake you up. You look peaceful with your eyes closed, not opened for a hundred years. I watch and guard you every day while you lie there sleeping.

"_When will you ever wake up, my Nagi-chan?" I asked._

"_After a hundred years has passed…" she responded._

"_Kufufufu…It has already been a hundred years."_

"_You are very loud Ibara-kun…I am still sleeping" _

"_I think someone will come for you soon…Nagi-chan"_

For these hundred years I had protected and watched you grow up into a beautiful woman yet you do not see how much it hurts when you do not recognize my feelings for you, how much I love you even until death. I truly wished that no one would come for you but alas I do not have much time left for I am slowly fading away. I want to touch you as I slowly reach out but I cannot because I cannot maintain my power any longer.

"_Ibara-kun, do you think that person would wake me up with a kiss?"_

"_I do not know, Nagi-chan" as I grab her brush and brushed through her purple locks._

"_I am worried because it will be my first kiss…should I hold my breath?"_

"_You are so innocent and cute my little Nagi-chan"_

"_I am just worried that person might not like me if my lips are dry and ugly"_

I could not answer you as I felt this pain in my chest; it seems I had reached my limit, I wish I could properly say goodbye to you, my Nagi-chan before I fade away.

"_How long must a person love you before you bestow him your kiss? Three days? A week?"_

I slowly lean close to your face watching your lips.

"_A hundred years?" _

I kiss you with all my feelings one last time as I completely fade away.

"_I will always love you even after a hundred years…"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you go for the first part hoping that I can have the time again to post the second part which is from the POV of Nagi-chan (Chrome) as the sleeping princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update since I was so busy with exams and homeworks to submit but I finally updated it *happy dance* so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: The original story "The Centennial Brier and the Oblivious Princess" belongs to Akazaki Mutsumi and I do not own the characters since KHR belongs to Amano Akira**

**Pairings: 6996..Enjoy!**

* * *

I have slept for almost a hundred years yet I do not know how to fall in love. Ibara-kun has been watching me all these years. These hundred years had made me think about a lot of things like if I will ever wake up or am I old and ugly that no one will come for me anymore. Even Ibara-kun is at his limit in guarding me all these years.

_"When will you ever wake up, my Nagi-chan?" He asked._

_"After a hundred years has passed…" I responded._

_"Kufufufu…It has already been a hundred years."_

_"You are very loud Ibara-kun…I am still sleeping"_

Well it is true I am still sleeping at the moment and I am waiting for the kiss of a prince as what has been predicted.

_"I think someone will come for you soon…Nagi-chan" he said._

His voice sounded sad or was it longing but it couldn't be, he was my first best friend he could not have been in love with me even after a hundred years. I wonder if I could be woken up in another way than a kiss so I asked Ibara-kun.

_"Ibara-kun, do you think that person would wake me up with a kiss?"_

_"I do not know, Nagi-chan" as I felt him brushing my purple locks._

I do not know what to do if that person would kiss me…it will be my first kiss. I asked Ibara-kun again.

_"I am worried because it will be my first kiss…should I hold my breath?"_

I heard him chuckle while he finished brushing my hair and said:

_ "You are so innocent and cute my little Nagi-chan"_

I wanted to say because it is my first time and I want to wake up and see who kissed me and broke the spell but he would make fun of me more so I said:

_"I am just worried that person might not like me if my lips are dry and ugly"_

There was complete silence until I heard him gasp like he was out of breath. I was going to ask him if he is alright when he suddenly whispered:

_"How long must a person love you before you bestow him your kiss? Three days? A week?"_

I can hear his breathing as I remember when we first met, how I always visit the garden and always share all my dreams and wishes with him.

_"A hundred years?"_

Then I felt soft lips touching mine as I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I saw is that I am alone. I looked around, searching and wanting to ask him why he kissed me only to be surprised as someone opens the door.

_"Hello princess Nagi, I am a prince from a neighbouring country. I have heard stories of your beauty from across the lands so I came here to rescue you. I had managed to cut through the thorns surrounding the castle but they suddenly withered" he said cheerfully._

I was still confused about the kiss that Ibara-kun gave me and suddenly the prince asked:

_"I want to marry you and you shall become my queen in the future by my side"_

I suddenly had a realization what the kiss meant. Ibara-kun had been in love with all these years; he stayed by my side guarding the castle not letting any other price or king reach my room, the sadness and the longing in his voice and he always took care of me, even listening to my rants after hundreds of years. I realize also that I was in love with him but I chose to ignore it because he was not a prince and could not wake me up. As tears gathered in my eyes after that realization, the prince noticed it and tried to wipe my tears as his face slowly approached my face, leaning in for the kiss and I blocked it with a rose, the only thing left as a reminder of Ibara-kun who I will never see again so I ask the prince this question:

_"Will you still love me after a hundred years?"_

** My first love will always be you, Ibara-kun.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so happy I finished this even after all the brainstorming and stuff from school.. am either planning to make a present time when they meet again as a next chapter or maybe a separate story. I liked some opinions**


End file.
